Cloud nin drabble bin
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Just a place for me to dump all my Cloud nin/Sakura drabbles. C(Shi)/Saku, Omoi/Saku, Darui/Saku.
1. CeeSaku

He absolutely detested being her 'student', the pink haired woman always smirking and giving him the most demeaning tasks she could manage.

From bathing patients to changing bed pans.

He hated her.

Her and her taunting looks.

That damned pink haired menace and her dirty looking eyes.

Seriously, who had eyes that green?

C really didn't see what was so great about her, well, he didn't until an ANBU squad of 6 were all admitted with life threatening wounds.

She'd immediately called him over and set him to work on two of them, the pinkette taking two herself while the Hokage's other apprentice took the last two.

She hadn't jerked him around, she hadn't tried to make him sit back and watch, and she hadn't treated him like a child.

She'd recognized his skill and set him to work.

He'd learnt to tolerate her antics a little better after the incident, especially once she actually started giving him work to do.

Shizune, the dark haired woman who insisted on bringing a _pig_ of all things into the hospital later told him that Sakura was just teaching him like Tsunade had taught her.

Testing him to see if he was serious, making sure his resolve was strong enough.

He'd gained a little more respect for the short pinkette after that.

His next step towards tolerating the pinkette came when she pulled him off a shift at three in the morning, the tired blond having overworked himself. She'd dragged him to her office, shoved a hot meal into his lap and made sure he didn't pass out before eating it all. He'd woken up the next day with her coat draped over him, his embarrassed form having been sprawled out on her couch.

He'd slinked out of her office quietly and avoided all eyes, even hers when she noticed him.

He'd _tried_ to return her smile that time.

He'd actually made a conversation and asked about a technique when he first saw her using something unfamiliar. It had taken months, but they were making progress.

That in-depth discussion, her passion for the subject and his own curiosity had branched off into a weekly swap of jutsu and medical procedures, both of them discussing how different things were in their own hospitals.

The first time C'd visited her house was out of concern, the pinkette having missed their meet up hours prior. He'd tried to talk himself out of it, tried to shrug it off, but something had just felt wrong.

He'd been the one to find her on her kitchen floor, her unconscious form just…_laying there_.

The blond haired man didn't think he'd even panicked like that before.

And when a concerned Jounin had discovered him treating her, his green chakra covered hands flickering in and out of life as he screamed for _someone_ to get Shizune, he hadn't cared what anyone thought.

Because something was wrong with his _friend_.

C had stayed by her side the entire time she was in the hospital, having conned Shizune into letting him be the one to look after her after she'd finished administering the treatment.

He'd thought Hatake was bad for hating hospitals.

But he'd stuck through it, he'd stayed with her, and he'd kept her on bed rest until she begged to be let out.

She'd thanked him over and over again for coming to find her, for saving her life.

But he didn't gloat for once.

He'd brushed it off and just told her to not do it again.

He hadn't told her that he didn't think he'd be able to see her look so lifeless again without snapping and murdering someone. He did his best to keep that little thought to himself.

Things had become…different when she was put back on active duty.

He was nicer, she was friendlier.

They both made an effort to get along.

And they did.

He even came to visit her now, stopping by every now and then to just chat about this or that.

Just to chat.

Not to make sure she was okay or anything, not to make sure she wasn't laying on that cold floor again, her skin cooling as her heart slowed down.

No, the tall blond just came over to chat about trivial things.

What he didn't expect was for Tsunade to suddenly declare that he'd almost finished his time in Konoha. C had expected to feel happy, glad to be going home.

Be he wasn't.

He…didn't want to leave.

Not the village, he was fine with leaving that…

He just didn't want to leave the little pinkette who looked up at him with those big watery eyes, silently asking him to stay.

He couldn't stay though.

The Raikage needed him back to share the knowledge and put it into practice in their hospital.

But…maybe, just maybe.

"Come with me."

"W-what?!"

"Come with me." He repeated, looking down at her, her watery eyes suddenly making his insides squirm with unease. He didn't like seeing her cry. "…You could come and see how we do things at home, like I did here."

"I…I don't know…"

"…Please?"

That was the first time he'd ever uttered that word to her.

He just hoped it wouldn't be the last.


	2. OmoiSaku

He knew that splitting up from his team was a bad idea, but it was the only way to get the information he needed.

Consequences be damned.

He needed to find information on the Uchiha, needed to find where he could have taken Bee, especially now that the information from Konoha shown things in a whole new light.

So when the dark skinned man saw the flash of pink trailing behind him, he was obviously weary. Only one person he'd ever met had pink hair, and she was the Ex-teammate of said Uchiha he was hunting down.

Could she be defecting? Going to join up with the man and take Bee to the Akatsuki?

"Omoi-san, wait!" Her light voice called, halting his train of thought as he wearily slowed to a stop, turning to face her as she came closer. Her panting and sweaty form stopped a few meters from him, her pink hair sticking to her face as her green eyes locked with his, an odd shine present.

Well…that was odd.

"I'm so glad I found you Omoi-san, hey listen, could I perhaps-"

Ah, so she wasn't out her for the Uchiha…she was here for…him?

Cursing silently as he thought back to the trip to Konoha, Omoi frowned in thought, the pinkette's words falling on deaf ears as she rambled.

He knew it.

He'd told Karui that a Konoha nin would fall for him!

But Haruno wasn't so bad he supposed, at least she hadn't killed herself out of loneliness after he'd left. He didn't think he'd be able to handle being responsible for something like that.

She must have heard that he'd run off on his own and didn't want him to get hurt. She was a medic nin, so she probably wanted to keep him safe, leaving her own team to make sure her love survived a confrontation with her Ex-teammate.

That was…sweet of her.

And he DID like sweet.

Yeah, he supposed he could get used to calling her Sakura-chan like the blond on her squad. Speaking of the blond, he may cause trouble later in the future when he hears about this...but Omoi supposed it was inevitable.

Hmmm, the Raikage HAD been looking for a way to solidify ties with the other villages before this incident, so he'd be sure to mention it to him when he had the chance. But that only brought up another issue…

Would they live in Konoha or Kumo…

…another thought…would their children have white hair or pink? Dark eyes or green?

They'd look cute either way.

Maybe with his sweet tooth, their mothers' strength and both of their intelligence.

Before children though, he'd need to marry her to avoid complications.

And to get married, he'd need Bee there as his best man.

"Omoi-san? Are you okay?"

"You're sweet Sakura-chan, but we need to track down Bee first okay? We can talk about children's names and places to live later on, after the wedding."

Looking to the woman with what he hoped was a soft look, the white haired Kumo nin pulled a lollipop from his holster and handed it to her, her shocked face making him smile slightly.

She really was kind of cute.

Yeah, the future didn't look so bad.

"…Um….what?" was all his fiancé said as she looked at him blankly now, her right eye twitching slightly as she took a step back. "…is asking for water a proposal in Kumo or something?"

She was shy too?

That was cool.


	3. DaruiSaku

Sakura could agree with the tall man next to her for once.

This was dull.

"I really don't know why the Boss is insisting on this. I'm sorry they're wasting your time again." He sighed, slouching back against the wall as they both watched the Kage across the room chat about this and that.

"It's fine, I'm used to it. There was nothing special scheduled in the hospital today, and I don't have a mission with Team Kakashi until next week." The pinkette stated softly, looking at the taller man from the corner of her eye, a small smile on her face as he returned the gesture. "So, anything new on your end?"

"Nope, sorry but still nothing interesting. I told you, Kumo is dull. Nothing like Konoha and its constant attacks and adventures." She couldn't hear any complaint in his voice, so he obviously didn't mind too much.

"Kami, what I wouldn't give for just one month without Naruto dragging us all into one of his messes." She breathed out, a frown on her face as Darui let out a chuckle, both of them still watching their leaders mingle.

Everything was calm for the moment, and no fights seemed to be brewing like last time.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"I'm not kidding. Just last week I got dragged out into the middle of nowhere to look for some mystical plant. And yeah, since Naruto was involved…we ended up facing down three bandit camps, two rogue nin and a lost lion from the forest of death. All for a glowing _WEED_."

The man next to her snorted then turned to the side with a slight blush as she snickered at him.

"S-sorry." He apologized as she giggled away, her cheeks flushing happily as she looked at him, a teasing glint in her shining jade eyes.

"You need to cut back on the apologizing Darui-san, someone might think you were _embarrassed_ or something."

"Hey, that's not something very nice of the _hokage's_ apprentice to say, now is it?" His shaggy white hair fell in front of one of his eyes as he looked down at her playfully, his dark eyes glinting as she pouted. "I can tell you one thing about Kumo that isn't very dull. It's the lack of short surprisingly attractive pink haired women who like to tease me at every given opportunity."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Mr. 'Tall, dark and handsome.'"

"Glad to know we're on the same page."

"Oh shut it."


	4. CSaku 2

It was all Bee's fault.

This entire situation was all that Rap obsesed-

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SHIRT RIGHT NOW!" The pinkette before him screamed, her hands covering herself as best she could. Doing his best to keep a straight face, C quickly undid his vest and shrugged off his shirt, handing to the fuming woman as she tried to hide herself behind the nearest tent.

Thank Kami that noone was here to see this.

He'd never live it down.

His, the self assured-confident-highly ranked bodyguard of the Raikage, was scared of this little pink haired Konoha dog.

And it was all Bee's fault.

Because he'd never seen the man beaten so easily before, the small form before him having thrown the man around like a rag doll in her anger.

"T-thank you. Naruto is going to pay dearly for this, I'll make sure of it." She mumbled, looking upo at him from under her thick lashes, her cheeks flushed as he bit his bottem lip and looked away.

No, this wasn't right.

She was nothing but a Konoha dog, little more than dirt before his mighty village.

She was not the reason his cheeks were heating up.

"No problem." C mumbled back, his dark eyes locking onto her form briefly as she made past him, throwing a thankful smile his way. He breathed in deeply and ran a calming hand through his hair, fixing it slightly as he blushed again.

No, it wasn't because she looked cute with his shirt draped over her small form.

He was just tired.

…

This was all Bee's fault.


	5. CSaku 3

"Oh fuck, oh FUCK!" C muttered as he plastered his back against the wooden wall, the towel around his waist dripping with water as he tried to hide.

All because she'd just decided that _now_ of all times was perfect for bathing.

_Now._

_Of all the times she could have wondered in._

She just _had_ to pick the one moment he'd been desperate enough to use the female side at the inn.

He was going to die a _very_ painful death, the blond was sure of it.

"Uhhh, this feels so nice~" Her voice moaned out, C's face going bright red as the sound echoed to his ears. From his position he could see her discarded towel, as well as her now wet hair…

She really was beautiful.

_She was always beautiful…._

"I wonder…" He heard her mutter softly as she sunk lower into the water, each small glimpse of her skin making him bite his lip harder.

He really shouldn't be here.

"I wonder…does he hate me?" Hate her? Who could _hate_ her? She was so nice, so lovely and forgiving- even if she was angry with you. C frowned as he considered this, furious that someone could make the pinkette worry about trivial things. "He's always avoiding me, always leaving the room when I come in."

Oh…_OH,_ she was talking about him.

No, he didn't hate her, he _couldn't_. But she just made him so uncomfortable.

With the way her nightgown rode up high when she wandered in to sleep…

With the way her lips made him want to kiss her, hide her away from the world and keep her for himself.

Everything about her stirred something within him, and he wasn't used to it.

He didn't know how to act, so he always left before he could make fool of himself.

_"I don't hate you… "_

She froze.

He froze.

And it was just convenient timing that made the heavy material covering him fall to the floor with a wet _**thud**_.

"Fuck."


	6. CSaku 4

**Cee (Shi ) X Sakura**

* * *

Sniffing quietly and rubbing her teary eyes, little Sakura looked out at the playground from behind her bangs, her eyes hidden from view as she scanned around.

_No one._

_No one_ would play with her, so why bother even coming here?

Oh right, her parents made her, told her to go make friends..like that would work, no one would even speak to her without laughing.

Biting her bottom lip and turning around, Sakura decided that she'd had enough for the day and began home, her tiny form weaving between people as she slowly made her way through the market, waving to any of the adults who knew her.

At least they were kind.

Not paying too much attention to what was in front of her, Sakura let out a small cry as she bumped into something hard, her body falling back to the ground in a heap.

"O-Ow…" Tears pricked her eyes once more as she clutched her knee, the small scrape seeming much more than it actually was to the young girl.

"Stupid Konoha girl. Can't watch where she's going…" a young voice grumbled from before her, prompting her into tears once more, her quiet sobs not noticed by any of the adults mulling around them. "H-Hey, don't cry! What are you, a baby?!"

She didn't respond, only curled up slightly, hoping he'd just leave like everyone else.

"Hey? Hey, are you…are you okay? I didn't…I didn't mean to make you cry, okay? Just….Damn it!"

Jerking her head up sharply, Sakura stared at the hand pulling at her arm and allowed him to pull her to her feet without a fight.

"Stop crying, I didn't mean it okay?"

Tears slowing, Sakura looked out from behind her bangs, her bright green eyes flashing as he grumbled at her and tried to swipe them out of her face.

"How can you see anything like that? Geeze, no wonder you bumped into me before…" The blond boy held her hair from her face as he spoke, his eyes seemingly transfixed as his face began to flush slightly, his eyes averting to look at something else before he dropped her hair and stepped away.

"I'm Shi, I'm visiting Konoha with my parents. Who're you?"

Sakura mumbled her reply, her cheeks pink as she looked anywhere but the handsome boy before her.

"What are you, shy or something? I can't hear you!"

"S-Sakura, my name's Sakura."


End file.
